


The Magician and The Dancer

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	The Magician and The Dancer

They say “Love is eternal” but I didn't think I would believe it until I met her. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystical Arts, and I'm also a vampire. It was on a night that I would never forget, it was a stormy New York night and I was on my way to see a ballet production of “Dracula”. I was dressed in a regular suit and tie for the occasion, usually I would use my Sling Ring and teleport but I figured since it was close I would walk. Locking the door to the Sanctum made me feel a little at ease knowing that I had an arsenal of artifacts that could be used in the wrong hands. I arrived at my destination and paid for my ticket. I hadn't seen a play in a long time so I figured that I could indulge myself. As the play started, I saw a young woman with flaming red hair who was cast as Lucy.  
There was a certain grace to her as she danced and before I knew it, the play was over. I felt a shiver run down my spine but when I turned to look the sensation was gone. I was on my way back to the Sanctum when I heard a cry for help. My instincts kicked in and found the redhead being mugged.  
“Step away from the woman.” I said and the mugger stopped when he saw who I was and ran off.   
“Thank you, um?” she asked  
“Doctor Stephen Strange.” I replied   
“Would you be so kind as to walk me home?” she asked   
“Of course.” I said and held out my arm for her. She took it and I noticed that her hand was cold but I didn't say anything. We came to what looked like an abandoned house but it looked like there was something going on inside.   
“Thank you, would I be seeing you again?” she wondered  
“Sure, I can see the ballet again.” I said and she nodded before heading inside. I headed back to the Sanctum and I kept thinking of why her touch was so cold. Could she be? I thought but shook my head as soon as I reached the door. Changing into my usual attire, I began to tidy up around the place hoping that she would visit. It was around midnight before I called it a day and went to sleep. The next morning, I woke up to a blue sky and a few clouds. I got ready to go see the play again and soon enough, there she was. I waited for her like a gentleman and she didn't disappoint when I saw her coming.   
“You came.” she said   
“I never break a promise to a lady.” I said and offered her my arm  
“I would love to see where you live.” she said and we headed in that direction. We made it to the front door and I noticed that she was patiently waiting for something.   
“Would you please come in?” I asked and she walked inside. She looked around and was amazed at everything around her.  
“This place is amazing.” she said and walked towards me lightly draping her arms my neck. I was nervous but nervousness turned to shock when I felt her sink her teeth into my neck. I didn't realize that I had brought a vampire to my house. I was sure that I was dying but she wasn't going to let that happen. She offered me her blood and I accepted knowing that it will save me but at the cost of trading my days for nights. She waited until I woke up and I felt a different kind of hunger. We left the Sanctum for my first hunt. I was a quick study and learned everything from her by watching her only once. We stayed together until she passed away and I was alone once again.


End file.
